Chicken Pox
by baka deshi
Summary: [Complete] A Puppies fic! Everybody gets 'em! Poor little Inuyasha has the chicken pox, Sesshoumaru has some fun with him. Pure fluff.


A/N: Completely pointless fluff! Posted at the urging of a good friend, who read the original (it's in paneled comic form). Wrote this up in a hurry, so any mistake catching or suggestions appreciated ^_^ Now, it's off to Japan for me!!!! 

HEY: Has anybody else noticed the new ratings restrictions while browsing? (Only G->PG-13 stories displayed.) What do you think of it? I'm put out b/c they changed it a while ago but only recently announced it... 

Disclaimer: chibi Inuyasha and chibi Sesshoumaru don't belong to me. I just think they're adorable ^_^ 

* * *

Inuyasha itched. 

His skin prickled all over the place, in his hair, down his back, on his legs, even in his ears, but the little hanyou wasn't supposed to touch any of the places. Especially not the funny red blisters-his mom was really clear on that. But still, it itched. And there was something in his bedroom. 

Unnaturally shiny eyes glinted from somewhere in the north corner, and the hanyou's sensitive (and itchy) ears could pick up the racing heartbeat and hissing breath of his shadowed stalker. Normally, he would be up on his feet already, to fight or run as hard as five-year-old legs would carry him, but for some reason his body ached too much to stand, let alone escape. He fancied he could hear the swish of some demonic tail and the click of too-bright teeth in the darkness. It was coiling up on all fours, ready to spring... 

"Stop it, niichan!" little Inuyasha grumped at the form crouched in the corner, and Sesshoumaru sighed before transforming back into his regular form. 

"I just came 'ta play with you, dork!" the now boy-shaped youkai complained, sulking in the shadows. 

The tiny hanyou glared at his nine year old brother suspiciously. Sesshoumaru could be a lot of fun sometimes, but a lot of the time he could get a puppy in big trouble-like the time he'd told Inuyasha there were ogres hiding in mom's flower garden and they needed to stomp them all flat. Or when he'd said that dad's tail would come off if you pulled it really hard. _That_ had been worth a good spanking _and_ a lecture. So Inuyasha was a bit cautious, especially since Sesshoumaru was grinning just a little too widely. 

"What d'you want?" the hanyou asked, scratching idly. 

"Oh...nothing." Sesshoumaru feigned, slinking closer. "I just wanted 'ta see if ya really were...sick." 

"Yeah. I'm apposta got..." The hanyou scrunched his face up trying to remember what the doctor had said. "The Chicken Pops!" he recalled. 

"Dummy! Ya got it all wrong...it's Chicken POX, not POPS!" corrected Sesshoumaru haughtily. "Honestly!" he sighed and waved his arms in an exaggerated imitation of their father. "What _are_ we teaching our puppies these days?" he mimicked. 

Inuyasha giggled and forgot his scratching for a minute. So his brother really was trying to make him feel better, that was a relief. Ever since the funny, itchy lumps had first appeared on his arms, his mother hadn't allowed him outside to play. She'd also said not to scratch at them, but it was so maddening just sitting there! Maybe Sesshoumaru would keep doing Impressions for a while and he could keep his mind off that incessant itching... 

"But really, the chicken pox?!" the older boy asked. Inuyasha nodded mutely, and for a minute he thought Sesshoumaru was launching into his 'Jaken' impression-the older boy's eyes sure bugged out enough. 

"Oh wow..." the full youkai mused. "Did they _tell_ you?" 

"Tell me?" Inuyasha queried, a little skeptical. 

"Oh...nothing." Sesshoumaru replied quickly. A little _too_ quickly for Inuyasha's taste. 

"Nee, nee, niichan---tell me!" the little hanyou begged, tugging on his brother's sleeve. "I wanna know!" 

"It's probably better if you don't know." The older boy replied, his face an unreadable mask of non-emotion. Inuyasha sighed. When his brother did that face he never said anything you wanted to know. 

"Niichan..." 

"Oh, hell!" the full youkai swore, glancing away. Inuyasha was impressed. Only Dad said words like that, and Mom would get really mad if she knew Sesshoumaru was saying them. (As to who she'd get mad at, Sesshoumaru or Dad, the hanyou wasn't sure.) "I might as well...Inuyasha, do you know what the chicken pox are?" 

"Uhh...itchy." The hanyou replied, staring at one of the clear blisters on the back of his right hand. 

"Well, but that's not it." His brother continued with averted eyes. "See, on account of you catching those chicken pox an' all...well, you know how there's no medicine for it?" 

Inuyasha nodded. The doctor had already told him to ask for feverweed if he felt hot, but didn't leave anything else with Mom. 

"Well, it's 'cause nobody's ever lived through getting chicken pox!" Sesshoumaru finished. Inuyasha's ears flattened back against his head. 

"You're tryin' ta scare me..." he whimpered, already a little worried. Sesshoumaru had never had the chicken pops (at least, the hanyou didn't think so) and he did know a whole lot about things. And there was that nagging sense of doubt---after all, his mom had locked him up _all day_ in his room, like she didn't want to be near him. 

"I wish I was...but you got the chicken pox, I figured I'd tell you. An' you know why nobody's lived through 'em?" the youkai's grin became ghoulish. "'Cauz they all turn into chickens!" he whispered gleefully. 

"Chickens?!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. The fright was starting in on him full scale, making his legs shake and his hands fist into the blanket. 

"Yeah...see those lil itchy bumps? They're itchy 'cause that's where you're growing FEATHERS!" the other boy announced. Inuyasha immediately swatted at the big one on his hand with tiny claws, but his brother shook his head. 

"You can't dig 'em out, you already got 'em under your skin!" the full youkai admonished, as if everybody should know **that**. "An' once they all pop out you get a beak like Jaken's, an' then your feet shrivel, an' then you're a chicken!" 

"I don't wanna be a chicken!!!!" Inuyasha howled, clutching at his blankie for protection. "What's gonna happen, niichan?" he asked tearfully. 

"Happen? Oh, we'll probably eat you, I guess..." his brother considered. 

"EAT ME?!?" 

"Yeah...although you're just a mangy hanyou, maybe you won't be worth roasting." 

"WAAAAAAHHHH!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE A CHICKEN!!!" the little hanyou cried, trembling beneath his blankets. 

"Hahahahah!!!!!!!!!" his brother laughed, pointing rudely. "You fell for it! You fell for it!!! STUPID!!!" 

"Huh?" sobbed Inuyasha. 

"You ain't turning into a chicken, doofus! What kinda junk do you have for brains?! Fraidy cat!" the youkai giggled. Inuyasha flattened his ears back and started growling-then blinked. 

"Oi, niichan..." 

"What?" snapped Sesshoumaru, a little put-out that his joke seemed to be cut short. Following Inuyasha's sulky gaze, he examined his outstretched hand. "I don't see any-" 

Golden eyes fixed upon two festering, red bumps. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! DAAAADDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

* * *

A few minutes later, after a hysterical puppy had been calmed down ("Honestly, Sesshoumaru! Turning into a chicken? What _are _we teaching our puppies these days?"), both brothers were tucked neatly, side-by-side, into bed. 

"So who's the chicken now, Sesshoumaru?" 

"Oh, shut up." 

* * *

Japanese terms:   
youkai=demon   
Hanyou=half demon   
Ne=particle asking for agreement. Cutesy (and annoying) in this case.   
Niichan= cutesy, fairly familiar address for 'older brother'   
Oi=Rough equivalent of 'hey' 


End file.
